


I have to keep going...

by EWM



Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [15]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 'run don't look back', Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Blood and Injury, Caring Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Conditioning, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Jack protecting Mac, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Running Away, Whump, Worried Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), so much whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Mac makes a run for it and Dalton goes after himThis is a continuation of my Obeying Commands fic (found in both Obeying Commands/The faces comes to visit)Sorry it's all in bits, it's how my brain works currentlyThe prompt was "Run, don't look back"
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150052
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	I have to keep going...

Mac waited for the pain to come, when nothing did. He freaked out, what was supposed to happen now? His head was throbbing with all the confusion. Should he ask for something? What a command? an order? Should he wait more? That didn’t make any sense either. Lord never normally waited this long. If Lord had been there, He would let MacGyver know what he was supposed to, he would have screamed it right in his ear with a switch blade two inches from Mac’s eyes. 

“Kid…I. Look, let’s get inside.”

His paranoia increased with the vagueness of Jack’s response. He knew he shouldn’t have shown his back to Dalton. Jack was shocked and angry and ashamed of Mac (just as Lord predicted he would be). He was weak and he knew that, but Jack had asked to see it. What was he supposed to have done? What had initially been painfully clear was becoming more and more tangled and his headache was turning into a monster migraine as a consequence. Mac registered his nose starting to bleed and wiped it away with a shaking hand. He felt Jack’s own gentled hand on his back and he shuddered at the touch, now the pain would come…it had too.

“MacGyver get up, you need to get inside.”

“He’s going to kill you know, he’s going to take you in that room and put a bullet in you. Run, now and don’t look back!” Lord murmured

The conditioning was strong, Mac despite the fact that he wanted to just collapse against Dalton, obeyed. He pushed back against Jack knocking him onto the gravel. MacGyver saw Jack stunned on the floor and there was a just tiny bit of hesitation. But then Lord’s voice returned and he stepped over Jack and was off. The crimson soaked blanket draped itself over Jack stunned on the stone, like a macabre scene from a play. He yanked it off furious and shook his head trying to clear his brain and recover. He swore at himself for falling for all this, for falling for the easy route, thinking that maybe this was going to be so wonderfully fixable and doable. He cursed too because running was in Mac’s personality (conditioned or not), running away from problems (real or imagined) had helped Mac survive. Dalton got to his feet and raced after him, Mac left a faint blood trail behind, although he’d gotten off to a surprising head start.

He’d made for the trees and the green space. “Run, don’t look back” was playing over and over again. Mac wasn’t really looking where he was going, he vaguely picked up on the flashing bits of emerald and green going past him as he swerved and ducked through the trees and shrubbery. He could feel the rocks and broken twigs opening up the injuries on his feet and giving him more, his back was burning in the air. But still he kept moving, he had to keep going. The bad people would come, only Lord would protect him. He had to get back to him. Jack was fast catching up. Although Mac was a sprinter, the condition he was in meant he was perhaps without realising it slowing down. Dalton couldn’t see him; he simply followed the noise of the kid’s pounding feet and the panicked breaths and of course the blood.

When his boy finally stopped a few minutes later, Jack did too. Dalton shifted his stance, becoming very quiet in the greenery. He moved slowly keeping an ear out for the kid. Mac had to have collapsed somewhere, maybe from exhaustion, maybe from his injuries. Jack offered a small prayer to whoever might have been listening that he would find him before it was all too late. The time ticked by, but Jack kept going. Dalton knew MacGyver better than he knew himself, years of watching out for him paid off in terms of tracking him down with relative ease. In better times, he would have joked and said he could smell Mac on the air. However, this time none of ‘that ‘was necessary. He spotted him in the trees or more accurately he spotted a small half collapsed form shaking next to a rock. Slowly Dalton moved forward, step by step to grab the kid. At the last moment Mac picked up something was wrong and made a run for it again, but Jack caught him from behind. Mac cried out.

“Mac, you’re not going anywhere.”

“Please….I have to run…I have to run…”

“No you don’t. You didn’t need to go anywhere.”

Dalton held onto him with all his might. Mac tried to kick out with his feet, his arms. But Jack’s grip was absolute. As that last ball of adrenaline started to disappear Mac’s ranting started to subside. Jack waited, his arms encircling Mac’s top half. He hated it, he knew how much pain Mac had to be in. But Dalton couldn’t afford to trust Mac, he had to stay on him. As Mac’s words became breathless gasps and more importantly, he stopped jerking and kicking, he was slowly eased to the forest floor. Jack realised that Mac was still talking although it was barely audible, the kid had put his hands out and was trying to scratch at the rock

“I don’t know what to do….I don’t know what to do.”

“Hey…hey listen to me. Jack’s here. No one else, I’m here. I’m here to keep you safe . Remember what I told you at the hospital?”

“You’re here to protect me…from the bad people.”

“That’s right. You’re mine. And I am here to protect you.”

“You’re here to protect me…you’re here to protect me.”

Jack worked himself around so he could face MacGyver, he put his hand on his shoulder

“I am here Mac, I give you my word, I’ll keep you safe.”

Mac still murmured to himself, he couldn’t quite look Jack in the eye, but his heart beat slowed just a tiny bit. There was blackness on the edges of his vision and then collapsed. Dalton on the either side saw Mac’s eyes shut as exhaustion finally overtook him and was there to catch him as he fell forward and go limp. He checked his pulse and breathed a little easier.

“That’s right Mac. No more running…I’m here.”


End file.
